


【铁盾】改革春风吹满地

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 沙雕中式超英au





	1. Chapter 1

【1】

“我们口号是什么想好了吗？”面对着眼前的敌人，队长沉着冷静地回头问钢铁侠，“我催过你好几次了。”

“没呢，我已经被写文案的拉进业界通用甲方黑名单了，没人愿意接这个活，我只好自己想，但你也知道我公务繁忙日理万机——”

“行了行了，那现在我喊什么？”

“随便你吧，来个传统又不失新潮，稳重里带着高傲，朗朗上口的同时让人不明觉厉的。”

这人能不被拉进甲方黑名单吗。作为一个乙方，队长深有感触。

他清了清嗓子，举盾大喊：“除暴安良，替天行道！”

一边冲出去一边还听见钢铁侠在旁边嘀咕：“没有新意。”

“那下次你来！”

【2】

钢铁侠站在阵前，清了清嗓子，朝对面喊：“历史车轮，浩浩汤汤！顺我者昌，逆我者亡！”

敌方沉默了片刻，很难得地没有骂回来。因为他们的台词被钢铁侠抢了。

这就很尴尬了不是。队长斜睨了他一眼。还不如用除暴安良替天行道，旧是旧了点但是管用啊。

“还是我来吧。”队长叹气。

“别别别，我想到了，我这就重来！复仇联盟，一代天骄！我们队长，绝世好腰！”

“钢铁侠！我代表人民代表党——”队长想了想，“罚你抄一百遍三大纪律八项注意。”

“为什么？”

“因为你无组织无纪律。”

“我为神盾立过功，我为联盟流过血，我爸和我加起来帮你交过七十年党费，你不能这样对我！”

【3】

“史蒂夫，我说过多少次了，报销车马费伙食费你得给我发票。”托尼敲了敲桌面，“平时不是你老把规章制度挂嘴边吗，你应该理解我一下。”

“没办法，今天吃饭吃的沙县小吃，坐车坐的黑出租，都没发票。”史蒂夫有些不好意思，但今天他确实要不到发票，“要不这次就别报了吧，也没花多少，我自己能搞定。”

“这次算我私人请你吃饭吧，下次帮我弄点发票来，什么发票都行，不一定是出任务的时候的，有发票我好做账！”托尼用力地点点头，“拜托你了队长！”

于是下次任务结束的时候，队长叫住了黑寡妇：“身上有不要的发票吗？我拿去给托尼报销用。”

半小时后，托尼看着史蒂夫交上来的女式内衣发票，陷入了沉思。

再下一次任务结束之后，蜘蛛侠热情地发出了邀请：“队长，我请你吃饭吧，史塔克先生上次给了我一张卡让我随便刷。”

这么好？！

半小时后，史蒂夫跟着彼得一起站在学校食堂的队伍里，看着他掏出来的那张饭卡，陷入了沉思。

【4】

后来神盾局也有食堂了，公认的对美食鉴赏水平最高的托尼率先去做了试吃，根据他的说法，套餐里那个馒头他先用掌心炮轰了七八遍才终于软化到能咬得动的程度。

史蒂夫以为他是夸张，然而他不久之后也去试吃了神盾的食堂，见到了那个传说中的馒头。

有这个馒头还要什么振金，用这个做盾关键时刻还能当储备粮，多好。

为了起到模范带头作用，史蒂夫还是硬着头皮吃完了这一顿饭，收拾空盘子的时候史蒂夫心想，这不对。

这里头肯定有腐败！有问题！

叉骨就这么被顺藤摸瓜揪了出来。

跟着一起被揪出来的还有巴基。

“巴基，你振作一点，想想我们当初两万五千里长征的时候。”队长恳切地给失意又失忆的老战友做思想工作，“连那时候我们都挺过来了！”

巴基还是一脸愁云惨雾：“史蒂夫，这不一样，你看，这片土地上又有资本家了！”

托尼·资本家·史塔克努力想要解释：“同志，时代变了，咱们改革开放了……”

但巴基就是不听。

最后，托尼终于想到了办法，他上前去拍了拍巴基的肩膀：“社会主义建设还需要你，你一定要振作起来，我们还有个纪念碑上刻着你的名字呢。”

史蒂夫用眼神向他表达：别胡扯。

巴基看了看史蒂夫的眼神，也用眼神向托尼表达：别胡扯。

“我没胡扯，不信你们两个跟我来看。”

【5】

钢铁侠带着两个超级士兵降落在了北京，指着夜幕下矗立的丰碑：“就是这儿了，你们看吧。”

在现代醒来以后，史蒂夫也是第一次站在人民英雄纪念碑前，亲眼看见上面的碑文。

三年以来，在人民解放战争和人民革命中牺牲的人民英雄们永垂不朽！

三十年以来，在人民解放战争和人民革命中牺牲的人民英雄们永垂不朽！

由此上溯到一千八百四十年，从那时起，为了反对内外敌人，争取民族独立和人民自由幸福，在历次斗争中牺牲的人民英雄们永垂不朽！

良久沉默之后，巴基转过头，目光灼灼：“我该在哪里补交党费？”


	2. Chapter 2

【6】

史蒂夫心情沉重地从房产中介处走出来的时候，街对面的手机店正用破音的大喇叭外放：“我想有个家——一个不需要多大的地方——”

虽然史蒂夫不明白手机店为什么要在门口支个大喇叭放歌，但他还是觉得这首歌真是唱出了他此刻的心声，然而事实是别说买房了，他连租房都够呛。

如果长远来看，以他超出一般人类的寿命而言，可能还是可以在死前把房贷还清的——前提是他能成功凑出首付。

毕竟除了背后背着的盾、新鲜出炉的二代身份证和一台智能机以外，史蒂夫·罗杰斯现在是个光荣的、彻彻底底的无产阶级，跟在他身边的巴基则成功实现了负资产：在他本人的强烈要求之下，组织上按无业人士的最低标准每月两毛钱计算，把他这些年来欠着的党费打成了欠条。

看来这阵子只能先去之前娜塔莎告诉他的小旅馆凑合一下了，史蒂夫冷静地从口袋里掏出娜塔莎画给他的简易路线图，并且告知了巴基这个噩耗。

被钢铁侠带着人民英雄纪念碑一日游之后，巴基整个人都精神振奋了不少，听到这个消息之后他还反过来安慰史蒂夫：“没事，困难是暂时的，面包会有的，牛奶也会有的——说到这个，苏联现在怎么样了？”

史蒂夫尽量委婉：“老大哥永远活在我们心中……”

【7】

虽然在二十一世纪还没有生活很久，但史蒂夫知道就算在这个时代，他背上这个比他背还宽出一大圈的圆形背包看上去也非常诡异，因此把身份证放在柜台上的时候他主动向瞄着他背后的前台大妈解释：“我是乐队敲大镲的。”

这个谎话还是从托尼那里学来的，他上次说如果他们复联是个乐队，队长就是敲大镲的，他本人愿意担纲打击乐，因为他是国家一级三角铁演奏家。

就在史蒂夫想要求证是不是真有这么个荣誉称号的时候，托尼在自己胸口的反应堆上敲了个金蛇狂舞的开头。

“用生命在演奏。”他说。

“别再给门口那个要饭的钱了。”前台大妈把身份证推回来的时候告诫史蒂夫。

“呃……”史蒂夫往门口看了一眼，他刚才进门的时候掏出口袋里的两个钢镚，放在了那个乞丐手边的搪瓷杯里，“我是看他实在可怜……”

前台大妈看史蒂夫的眼神中带上了一丝怜悯：“小伙子，你信大妈一句话，他比你有钱。”

这个事实给史蒂夫带来的冲击不亚于苏联解体给巴基带来的冲击。

“怎么辨别真假乞丐？这还不简单，我教你一句口诀，要钱的给饭，要饭的给钱。”钢铁侠说到这里，停下来想了想，“我劝你还是别太勉强了，这城里大部分乞丐都比你有钱。”

史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，趁此机会，托尼提出了他的一个不成熟的小想法：“要不你到我那儿住？”

“不行。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地回绝，“不拿群众一针一线。”

“你在我那儿住又不用拿我东西，就当住老乡家呗。”托尼从史蒂夫的角度出发，循循善诱。

这次史蒂夫举着盾犹豫了片刻，然后回给托尼的话是：“再说吧。”

【8】

史蒂夫和巴基没有在这个便宜小旅馆里凑合多久，因为山姆带来了一个消息，他找到了一套勉强能住人的、正以极其低廉的价格出租的房子，这房子之所以租金这么低是因为里面不久前才发生过凶杀案。

临别时前台大妈还热情地让他们尝了自己亲自制作的炖牛肉，史蒂夫意识到自己超级士兵四倍力的咬肌难得遇到了能让它力量全开的对手。在他们走出旅馆的大门之后，巴基确认前台大妈已经听不到他们的声音了，严肃地问史蒂夫：“这像不像咱们过草地的时候吃的煮皮带？”

“煮皮带可能比这个好嚼一点。”史蒂夫咬牙切齿地揉了揉自己酸疼的腮帮子，“我对此言论负责。”

【9】

“佩珀，你说，再说吧是个什么意思？”

“哈皮！我酝酿了这么久，他就回我一个再说吧？”

“老贾，什么叫再说吧，你给我解释解释什么叫再说吧？”

万能管家贾维斯一边说着“我正拖地呢麻烦sir您脚抬一下”一边冷酷无情地解释“根据我的推测，再说吧就是不好意思当面拒绝您”。

“我都被拒绝了你怎么还有心情拖地？！”

“sir，您再这样我就请假回老家让我妹妹来代班了。”

【10】

出租屋的条件比原先那个小旅馆略好一点，但却有个致命的缺点：热水供应完全听天由命。

他上次洗到一般热水变成冷水还不算最惨的，最惨的是洗到一半时遭遇停水的巴基，幸好史蒂夫灵机一动，把客厅里饮水机上剩的那半桶水搬下来，淋头往下浇，才让巴基不用带着满头的泡沫出门。

就这样的条件巴基还坚持在用完洗发露之后还要用护发素，就因为这是“配套的、装在一个包装里的”。

本来前两天还在用洗衣粉洗头洗澡的两个人是用不起这些的，但托尼·史塔克像是会读心术似的出现在门口送了史蒂夫一张卡。

史蒂夫怀疑这个有钱人的礼物库存里全是卡，送彼得的是饭卡，送他的则是超市购物卡——实用，太实用了，可惜的是史蒂夫不得不花掉了这张卡的大部分面额来换个新煤气灶。原先的那个打火装置坏了只能用火柴点火，容易燎到眉毛不说，史蒂夫总担心它哪天会忽然爆炸。

但供水问题不是史蒂夫和超市购物卡能解决得了的，他发愁了好久，死活也没想到洗澡这个问题最后被索尔给解决了。

索尔同样是复仇者联盟的成员，他的武器是一把锤子，而他弟弟还拿来过一把杖尖带弯形似镰刀的金色权杖，所以他令史蒂夫感到格外有亲切感。某次战斗结束之后，沾了一身灰又出了一身汗的史蒂夫随口向索尔抱怨了一下洗澡的问题，结果索尔一拍脑袋，转身去车上拿来一大摞花花绿绿的纸片子塞到史蒂夫怀里。

“阿斯加德仙宫洗浴城……兑换券？”念到后面几个字的时候史蒂夫有些犹豫。虽然有强大的学习能力，但他脑海中繁体字的字形已经根深蒂固，他到现在看见简体字还是会需要一段时间来反应。

“拿这个去，一分钱都不用花，泡完澡自助餐也是免费的，用完了再问我要，管够！”索尔贴心地把兑换券翻到背面，“地址和地图都在背面了，看着就能找到。”

得知了这个好消息之后，今天的中国队长和冬日战士都格外兴奋，尤其是后者，脑子一热还问和他们一起作战的娜塔莎：“今晚我们去洗澡，你一起去不？”

然后差点惨死队友腿下，幸好有队长以人格担保他这位大兄弟绝无恶意。

【11】

站在装修风格金碧辉煌的仙宫洗浴城前，史蒂夫不由得想问，这儿是皇宫吗？索尔家里准备搞复辟？

但泡在宽敞温暖的大浴池里，整个人放松下来之后，史蒂夫想回答自己，不，这可能就是共产主义。

因为兑换券不包括一些另外收费的项目，所以巴基十分遗憾地没能享受到搓澡服务，不过他的遗憾在踏入餐厅大门之后就宣告烟消云散，在他确认了这些东西真的可以随意吃到饱之后，他也发出了“啊，这就是共产主义吗”的感叹。

这里的很多食物史蒂夫见都没见过，或者是只闻其名，他穿着浴袍端着盘子，有些艰难地辨认着每种食物旁的简体字标牌，最后决定先弄碗皮蛋瘦肉粥。

“世界上还有比运动之后洗个热水澡再来一碗热粥更爽的事情吗？”史蒂夫一边往碗里舀粥一边自言自语。

“有啊，不运动就去洗个热水澡然后再来一碗热粥。”旁边一个声音回答他。

史蒂夫转过头，吓得差点把手里的勺子扔进锅里：“托尼？你怎么在这儿？”

“因为老贾要说要大扫除——”

“老贾是谁？”巴基从史蒂夫身后探头。

“他们家长工。”史蒂夫用巴基能听懂的方式解释。

巴基看向托尼的眼神警惕了起来：“你没剥削他吧？”

托尼翻了个白眼：“他剥削我还差不多，‘sir，大扫除的第一步就是先把碍事的东西挪出去，所以今晚请你别回来吃饭，等我通知再回家，谢谢合作’。”

巴基喜形于色：“人民终于当家做主了！”

“是是是，现在受剥削的都是我们这些地主老财，老贾比我横多了。”托尼吸了吸鼻子，转头问史蒂夫，“刚片好的烤鸭吃吗？我带你去拿。”

“好啊，巴基，你一起去吗？有烤鸭。”

“你这大兄弟肩背有点僵啊。”托尼用没端盘子的那只手亲切地拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“想不想去拔个火罐做个按摩？这儿就有，我请客。”

片刻之后，吃饱喝足的巴基欢天喜地地去拔火罐了，托尼长舒一口气，舒服地靠在椅背上，看着对面正在挨个清空盘子的史蒂夫。

他在脑海中预演好几个话题，准备展开一场和队长拉近感情的谈话，结果他最后说出口的却是他完全没经过思考的内容：“我小时候吃饭老是剩，我爸就把你拉出来训我，说你每次都会把锅底剩的那点儿都刮干净。”

“时代不一样。”史蒂夫把托尼手边的小半碗海鲜炒饭拉到了跟前，“那会儿我饿得眼睛发绿，或者说大家都饿得眼睛发绿，我半夜做梦梦见自己在啃好大的一张饼，高兴得快哭了，结果醒过来之后发现我在拿我的盾牌磨牙。别说是锅底，我要是能咬得动，早就把锅给吃了。”

这倒是出乎意料。托尼还以为自己肯定会听一大串“一粥一饭当思来处不易，半丝半缕恒念物力维艰”之类的说教，结果队长说完自己当年有多想吃了他的盾之后，就只是耸耸肩膀，平静地说：“你没挨过饿，那很好，完全是好事。我希望的就是这个国家的孩子都能和你一样幸福。”

托尼忍不住笑了起来：“你觉得我很幸福？”

“呃，我觉得是？如果不是的话……”史蒂夫顿了顿，把原本装着海鲜炒饭的空碗放到旁边的空盘子堆上，“我会让你幸福的。”

冷静，托尼，一定要冷静，他想表达的是什么意思你难道猜不到吗？

“然后我们好共创和谐社会？”

史蒂夫咧开嘴笑了：“当然！”

我就知道。托尼默默地低下头，把盘子里压根儿没动过的几个烤扇贝也给史蒂夫递了过去。我就算跟他说“队长，我要向你表白”，他可能也以为我是要表白我对组织的忠心。


	3. Chapter 3

【12】

在把桌上的食物扫荡一空之后，史蒂夫意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，端起一个比较干净的盘子准备再去拿一点来，起身没走几步又退回来坐下，向托尼咨询：“我不会把这儿吃穷了吧？”

“放心，想把奥丁吃穷你还差点火候，你看看他那俩儿子多能吃，他不也成功养大了吗。要不要我跟你一起去，告诉你哪些好吃？”

“不用了，我想每样都试试。”

托尼坐在椅子上看着史蒂夫在取餐区转了一大圈，要不是盘子空间有限，他真的就要像他所说的那样“每样都试试”了。史蒂夫端着装满了的盘子回到桌边时，托尼不知怎么想起了他刚被解冻时的事：“你记得你醒过来之后说的第一句话是什么吗？”

史蒂夫想了想，表示自己对此没什么印象——那时候他的状态就像没彻底睡醒一样，而且又紧接着经历了来到七十年后的震撼。

“我当时就站边上，听到你迷迷糊糊说：巴基！我这儿还有个窝头，你拿着垫垫肚子，吃饱了才有劲儿打鬼子。我心想，等你醒透了肯定先吃东西，还要关心我们其他人有没有吃的，果然，你一边就着萝卜干扒拉开水泡饭，一边问我们，战友们都能吃饱么？”

“你又取笑我。”

“没啊。”托尼一紧张就开始眼神飘忽，说话断句奇怪，“真没。我觉得你这样，特可爱，真的。这不我和革命老前辈的距离一下就……拉近了。从群众中来到群众中去说的就是你。再说我已经在教你写字的时候把该笑的都给笑完了——在心里笑的。”

“你表现出来的样子倒是很友善。”

他们所身处的这个国家可能是七十年来变化最大的一个，史蒂夫一觉醒来还以为自己到了更加遥远的未来，亲眼看见了共产主义实现，在最初的惊叹过去之后，他尝试着去适应新时代的生活，然后毫无意外地碰到了成堆的麻烦。

神盾局忙着给他补办证件，需要他签字，他当然可以先用毛笔签，但他执意要越过签字笔和圆珠笔的这道坎。托尼注意到这点的时候史蒂夫已经通过模仿别人的样子大致上握住了那支笔，正在草稿纸上写写画画，试图在短时间内掌握这种和毛笔完全不同的笔的使用技巧。

“这不是毛笔，你那么用力往下按会把纸刮破的。”托尼给出了小建议，史蒂夫皱着眉头“唔”了一声，然后成功地刮破了纸。

好吧，帮人帮到底，送佛送到西，托尼走到了史蒂夫身侧，略微弯下腰，帮他调整了一下握笔的姿势，像教小孩子学写字一样把住他的右手，带他在纸上写了一遍自己的名字。

“谢谢。”史蒂夫抽出手，自己在纸上试了几次，这下他的动作比刚才流畅多了，“这确实要比毛笔方便。”

托尼以为这会很难。成年人不像孩子，孩子在学习方面是没有自尊问题的，他们年纪尚小，什么都不会是正常的，可以慢慢摸索，可以毫无顾忌地发问，要成年人放下身段这么做就稍微难了点儿，他们中的很多人常常痛骂现在的科技是逆天而行，从不承认是自己不愿意去学习。

但史蒂夫很乐意。

除了教他写字之外，托尼印象最深刻的就是他第一次给史蒂夫演示如何打开煤气灶。

蓝色的火光幽幽跃动着，映照在史蒂夫眼中，他颇为兴奋地搓着手：“可是这样在屋子里做菜，又没有烟囱，油烟不会很呛人吗？”

托尼抬手打开了油烟机。

史蒂夫已经熟练掌握了硬笔的用法，不过除了有必要的场合之外，他还是喜欢用毛笔，托尼有阵子一直搞不明白他跟着一本小学一年级语文课本学习汉语拼音的劲头究竟是从哪儿来的，直到某天去找他时看见桌上排着笔墨纸砚，裁好的宣纸上是墨迹未干的两行大字：革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力。

【13】

拔完火罐的巴基看上去浑身舒爽，他表示自己现在只想回去好好地睡一觉，还没等史蒂夫开口说什么，托尼立刻站起来，把手机屏幕举到他跟前：“来，我教你用滴滴打车，二十分钟内包你到家。”

【14】

吃饱喝足之后，托尼带史蒂夫去休息厅看电影。

你说说这休息厅是多么适合酝酿感情的地方，相当于一个可以穿浴袍躺着的电影院，托尼在黑暗中尽量隐蔽地把自己那张床往史蒂夫的方向推了推，一脸无奈地看向屏幕。

这么适合酝酿感情的时间和地点，怎么就偏偏被我赶上放映建国大业呢？

看着看着托尼反应过来了，他尽力压抑着激动的声音问史蒂夫：“这里头的人你是不是都认识啊？！”

这句话有歧义，不过托尼相信史蒂夫能够领会他说的是哪种“认识”。

“只能说我认识一部分。”史蒂夫的回答带着几分笑意，“有的演员长得还挺像本人——还是说这是用什么新技术做到的？”

“这感觉怎么样？是不是挺奇怪的？”

“魏武挥鞭，东临碣石有遗篇。”

“呃？”

“萧瑟秋风今又是，换了人间。”

【15】

史蒂夫在回去的路上睡着了。

造成这一点的因素太多：他刚舒舒服服地洗完澡、车子在平稳道路上行驶的轻微晃动真的很催眠、电台主持人低沉的声音也让人昏昏欲睡……

朦朦胧胧中有人轻轻推他的胳膊：“前面左转？”

他连眼睛都懒得睁：“你问导航。”

被一句话堵回来的托尼哭笑不得地拿出手机查了一下地图，确认了前面那个路口确实左转、下车挪开了两个隔离墩之后，托尼成功地把车开到了出租屋楼下。

可是史蒂夫还没有要醒的意思。

托尼本来想把他摇醒，思考再三还是收回了手，他去后备箱里拿羊毛毯的时候顺便给贾维斯打了个电话：“喂，你今天晚上尽情大扫除吧，我可能晚回来可能不回来，对，这取决于队长什么时候醒……”


	4. Chapter 4

【16】

情人眼里出西施这句话是有道理的，虽然史蒂夫不用情人来看也有客观存在的西施级别的美貌，但托尼总是能硬生生从他身上看出一股惹人怜爱的味道来。

“你们难道不觉得队长特别能勾起人的保护欲吗？”

他说完这话之后队友们整齐划一地打了个寒颤，都像是刚听完一个令人毛骨悚然的鬼故事似的看向托尼：“你没疯吧？”

托尼身体力行地证明了恋爱中——尤其是单恋中的男人是诗人和疯子的结合体，他就觉得史蒂夫这样微微蜷着身体睡在他副驾驶上的样子特别引人呵护，所以去后备箱里翻出了一条羊毛毯，回到车子前排想给史蒂夫盖上。

史蒂夫咕哝着把托尼的手和毯子一起推开：“别想了，我是不会犯原则性错误的……”

托尼在黑暗的车厢里用气声抱怨：“我给你盖个毯子怎么还成原则性错误了？”

他只好把毯子扔在后排，把椅背往后放了放，靠在那儿继续偏过头看着史蒂夫。

托尼从小到大都是个行动派，上学的时候喜欢什么人就恨不得把整个小卖部都包下来送给对方，现在眼见奔着四十去了这性子也还是半点没改，然而到了史蒂夫跟前就什么都变了，托尼这辈子第一次深刻体会到暗恋是什么感觉，就是不盯着他看会难受，盯着他看更难受，心里总是酸溜溜的。

要命的是托尼还没法表白，生怕唐突冒犯了这位革命老前辈，更要命的是这位革命老前辈往那儿一戳更像是个刚出炉的大学毕业生，又让托尼有种自己在诱骗涉世未深小年轻的感觉。

难办啊。托尼叹了一口气。

他又坐了一会儿，史蒂夫忽然迷迷糊糊醒过来了，坐起身来睡眼惺忪地转过头问托尼：“到了？”

多好的氛围啊，这要是拍电视剧，就该想起抒情的背景音乐，然后托尼就可以吻上去，场面温馨中透露着浪漫，浪漫中还带着一丝丝感伤——这个感伤主要来源于男女主角其实还八字没一撇，就算有吻戏也不是这时候上。

男主角只能说，是啊，到了，用我送你上去不？

【17】

“老贾，事情是这样的，我想和革命老前辈一起犯点错误，但他不肯。”托尼十分深沉地用十指交叉的双手支着下巴，就差一副无论在什么角度都能反光的眼镜就可以去饰演反派了，“可能是因为我还没有和他看雪看星星看月亮，从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学。”

做完大扫除的贾维斯心情极佳，开动他劳动人民的智慧，送了托尼一句话：“有条件要上，没有条件制造条件也要上！”

【18】

于是乎托尼就开始给自己和史蒂夫制造风花雪月去了，其实托尼对此还是持悲观态度，毕竟他对史蒂夫坚持不犯错误的原则性相当有信心，别人带着对象去苍蝇馆子吃饭，八成是要把对方发展成结婚候选人，而史蒂夫不一样，只要他想，他就能把对方发展成金牌饭搭子。

所以要是照这个进度发展下去，托尼很有可能成为和史蒂夫一起泡澡的——这该叫什么友？澡友？泡友？

后者读起来还有歧义。

仔细想想，这个关系还是不错的。托尼默默鼓励自己。能坦诚相见完了还靠在一起吃吃水果看看电影的朋友种类可实在是不多。

作为计划的第一步，托尼决定给史蒂夫推荐一些当代人民的朴素娱乐，比如武侠小说，什么梁羽生啊古龙啊金庸什么的都以全套全集为单位买回来，然后分批次推荐给史蒂夫。

不知道是不是对此题材颇有共鸣，史蒂夫看武侠小说看得不亦乐乎，没多久还自己总结出了一些套路：“怎么老能看见掉落悬崖大难不死然后捡到绝世秘籍的？”

托尼心里咯噔一下——自从认识史蒂夫以来这都快成个毛病了，他经常要咯噔一下然后才想起来他眼前正站着一个活生生的传奇。

“队长……”托尼小心斟酌着措辞，“你当初该不会也是掉落悬崖大难不死然后有人一夜之间传给你毕生功力什么的吧？”

“那倒没有。”史蒂夫轻描淡写地否认道，托尼还没来得及让咯噔完的心平静下来，就听见他又补充道，“我那时候根骨不佳，先帮我筑基才开始传功。”

在托尼好奇的探究下，史蒂夫将当时的过程与感受回忆了一二，他最记忆犹新的是那一葫芦药性猛烈的五行毒酒，能挺过去就是脱胎换骨，挺不过去可能就要命丧当场了。

托尼想了想，忽然拍着大腿说：“原来你还是个废柴流啊！”

史蒂夫来到现代之后说的最多的句式就是针对名词的提问：“什么是废柴流？”

“就是龙傲天的反义词。”

“龙傲天又是什么？”

“就是我这样的。”

“特别欠收拾的？”

“在你眼中我的形象就是欠收拾？”

“也不尽然。”史蒂夫顿了一下，“有时候还是挺可爱的。”

【19】

“老贾。”托尼特别深沉地坐在桌边，和上次一样用双手支着下巴，“嘿嘿，嘿嘿嘿。”

贾维斯把他的饭碗往他面前推了推：“先吃饭。”

“好，好，吃饭。”托尼持续傻笑，完全没有要动筷子的意思，“嘿嘿嘿，老贾，队长夸我可爱。”

贾维斯放下筷子，掩面叹息，这日子可什么时候才是个头啊。


	5. Chapter 5

【20】

最近一段时间，贾维斯感到非常头疼，他不知道队长到底是在什么语境之下说托尼可爱，导致托尼陷入了身体力行证明恋爱中的男人都是三分诗人七分疯子这个理论的状态，具体表现为像小燕子满大街拽着人说“你知道吗我有哥哥了”一样，拽着每个同时认识他和队长的人说“你知道吗队长之前夸我可爱”。

但贾维斯的头疼没有持续太久，这都要感谢一伙在高速公路上劫道的超级罪犯。

诸多案例证明，人不是有了超能力之后就会变得目标远大或者特别有觉悟的，有些罪犯虽然坐拥超能力或者让他们能和超能力者抗衡的强大武器，但他们没时间也没精力想着统治世界，他们只想搞钱。

就是这么一伙只想搞钱的罪犯，在黄昏的高速公路上劫到了一辆货车。当他们看见这辆车的车主是个面目和善还戴着眼镜的斯文男子时，他们非常得意地想要把他绑起来再轻松地把车上的货全搬走。

然而该名男子非常冷静地说：“能等我一下吗？”

在犯罪团伙成员轻蔑的注视之下，该名男子慢慢地脱下外套折好，放到车子的驾驶座上，再慢慢地摘下眼镜，摆在刚折好的衣服的正当中，最后他摘下手表，环视着这群把自己团团包围的彪形大汉，规劝道：“世界如此美妙，你们却如此暴躁，这样不好，不好。”

于是等复仇者联盟赶到现场的时候，现场还站着的只有一个正在穿外套和戴眼镜的司机，劫匪已经倒成一片，就连货车都在一股不知名力道的震撼之下侧翻了，车厢里装的猪因此跑出来了大半，正在到处乱窜。

“你们来得正好。”自称叫布鲁斯·班纳的司机高兴地搓着手，“来帮我把猪抓回来吧，这些猪可都是要用于公益项目的。”

托尼看着满地乱跑的猪，一时间说不出话来。

班纳继续补充道：“这些猪是我亲自研究的新方案喂养的，可结实了，要四个大小伙子才能勉强按住，辛苦你们了，等抓完我特别送你们一头当谢礼。”

队长一言不发地追上一头正在四处逃窜并乱叫的猪，一把扯住它的后腿把它拽到，然后搬到了已经被托尼用战甲扶正，正在维修中的货车上。

布鲁斯“噢”了一声：“既然你一个就顶四个那就更好办了。”

后来在托尼和史蒂夫的一致举荐下，布鲁斯被吸纳入了复仇者联盟，他从自己的诸多人生格言中选出“浩然正气”和“克己复礼”两条，各取一字，自名为浩克——不过那都是后话了，以后再说。

【21】

布鲁斯说话算话，在托尼帮他修好车，史蒂夫帮他抓完猪之后真的送了一头被五花大绑的猪给他们作为谢礼，就在托尼发愁怎么解决这头猪，是不是该把索尔和洛基都叫过来吃饭的时候，队长像是已经看到了无数盘红烧排骨糖醋排骨锅包肉东坡肉油炸里脊等等等等摆在桌上，高兴地扛起那头猪说：“你看这猪养得真好，真可爱。”

“老贾，是这样的。”托尼又一次深沉地坐到了饭桌边上，“我觉得我和队长用的不是同一套词库，他的可爱和我的可爱根本不是一回事。”

贾维斯长叹一声，给托尼盛了一碗蹄髈汤：“您可算是反应过来这一点了哈，可喜可贺。”

托尼推开那碗汤，刚想说自己今晚没胃口不想吃饭了，忽然想起了什么似的，端起碗来一饮而尽。

也不嫌腻？

贾维斯默默地给他夹了一筷子清炒西兰花。

“这可是队长亲自抓亲自绑还亲自杀的猪。”托尼打了个嗝，“再去给我盛一碗来，今晚我要一醉方休。”

贾维斯有种去拿温度计来给他量量体温的冲动：“先生，提醒您一下，我知道你不懂生活常识，但起码应该知道蹄髈汤喝不醉。”

“不是我不懂生活常识，是你根本不懂爱情。”托尼看了他一眼，深沉地叹息，“感觉到了，什么都能喝醉。”


	6. Chapter 6

【22】

史蒂夫近来的财政状况有所好转，一是来自索尔的慷慨馈赠让他解决了洗澡的问题，二则是他发现他的那些个爱好现如今居然可以当饭吃。

没有任务的时候他就扛着一张桌子，带着笔墨纸砚去街拐角的广场上卖字画，业务范围从现场人像素描到写姓名藏头诗，涵盖范围极广。

史蒂夫原先根本没指望这个活能赚钱，他觉得能把笔墨纸砚的成本给赚回来就不错了，然而第一天就生意兴隆，他还在没带零钱的热心人士指导下申请了收款二维码，热心人士甚至还帮他跑了一趟附近的文印店把二维码打印了出来，粘在问附近的菜鸟驿站要来的硬纸壳子上。

史蒂夫对此感到错愕，时代的弄潮儿托尼却不以为然，他深入浅出地分析了一番：“别说你那些字画质量还不错，就算不怎么样，就你这张脸这个身材往那儿一站都是一道风景线，肯定有人乐意花钱，你这两天要是刷刷抖音没准儿还能发现自己出现在了小视频里……”

巴基也终于找到了一份工作能让他补交上多年的党费，他在一家理发店经过上岗培训之后成了一名光荣的理发师，据说因为业务水平相当不错还有可能升任艺术总监。史蒂夫怎么也想不透这里面是怎么回事，巴基却满不在乎地挥挥手：“剪头嘛！剪头谁不会？”

来到现代以后，史蒂夫一直对他所暂时不能理解的大众流行持包容与观望态度，所以这次他也什么都没说，只是默默记下了巴基工作的那家理发店的名字并告诫自己千万不要一不小心就走进去——但问题就出在这里了，史蒂夫曾经是那家店的常客，只因为它坚守传统保留了“不推销不办卡不瞎做造型由本店的镇店之宝七十岁老师傅亲自操刀的五块钱理发”服务。

史蒂夫去过一次之后就对此赞不绝口，要是老板知道了他的另一层身份，可能会在该项服务旁边挂一块图文并茂的小牌子，把“队长试后赞不绝口”作为重要卖点。

【23】

眼看着头发越来越长，队长也越来越发愁没有合适的地方收拾头发，在他上门把上次从托尼那儿借的《多情剑客无情剑》还回去的时候，就连托尼也意识到了这个问题。

虽然托尼特别喜欢看队长把太长的头发往后撩的样子，但出于良心上的考虑，他还是对老前辈的生活进行了亲切关怀，得知了真正的原因，并被询问哪儿还有符合史蒂夫要求的剪发服务。

“要不你自己在家拿剪刀剪一下呗？找把干净剪刀磨快点就行了。”

“不行，”史蒂夫明确地拒绝了，“我自己剪的太乱了，没有精气神。”

这倒是。托尼回想片刻，发现只要条件允许，史蒂夫就十分在意形象，指甲总是修得整齐干净，头发和衣服也总是认真打理，在史蒂夫看来这个状态就叫“有精气神”，据他自己的解释分析，这应该是类似“一屋不扫何以扫天下的心态”，在打理生活和命运之前打理好自己也是一种仪式感。

“要不就干脆留长点，像索尔那样，而且现在搞艺术的有不少留长头发，正好符合你身份。”

“不行。”史蒂夫再次明确地拒绝了，“别以为我没发现，现在这个时代，搞艺术的听上去像骂人话。”

要不怎么说老前辈就是老前辈呢，对局势特别敏感。

托尼也开始绞尽脑汁想主意了，这能怎么办，买家理发店下来开办返璞归真的剪头业务？还是不送史蒂夫超市购物卡了，改送理发店储值会员卡？

脑子动得快的人主意就是多——先不管主意馊不馊，总归是有个主意。

趁着史蒂夫还在沉思，托尼蹑手蹑脚的走去厨房问贾维斯要了一把干净的剪刀，然后又蹑手蹑脚地去浴室拿了一条浴巾，最后折回来，潇洒地把浴巾往史蒂夫身上一围：“做好别乱动，我要开始剪了哈。”

史蒂夫的声音里透露着百年难得一闻的恐慌：“你会吗？”

“呃，算是会吧。”

“你要是真的会，一定会跟我说你精通。你要是略懂皮毛，就会跟我说你会。现在你说你算是会，你一定就是一点都不会。”

被说中了行为模式的托尼有些尴尬地干笑，抓起一小撮头发试了试剪刀，并为自己的技术正名：“你说的那家店我知道，七十岁老师傅还是镇店之宝，肯定就是老李嘛，实不相瞒我小时候特喜欢看他给人剪头，一度还想离家出走找他拜师学艺，可惜我爸看得严，我没能成为梦想中的爱情魔发师。”

“没能成为什么？”

“爱情魔发师！哦你没看过这个，是个曾经风靡大江南北的电视剧，我还会唱主题曲呢。爱上一个人，我不得不去小心认真——爱上一个人，总是让我太过分神——爱上一个人，如何才能得一百分……给我个眼神！就可以美梦成真！”

托尼一边唱一边用脚在地上打着拍子，史蒂夫终于明白了二十一世纪的理发店为什么要在顾客面前放一面那么大的镜子，主要是帮助顾客在碰到这种理发师的时候能够观察头发的情况从而稳住心态，不至于有掀开布站起来打人的冲动。

贾维斯贴心地架了一面镜子到史蒂夫面前，史蒂夫惊讶地发现托尼的技术居然真的不错，他的头发正在剪刀的摆弄之下火速回归到标准的“有精气神”的状态。

“那当然，也不看看我叫什么。”托尼吹掉了剪刀上沾着的碎头发，“老李以前说我这名字就是为了理发业而生的。”


	7. Chapter 7

【24】

史蒂夫满意地离开并表示下次再来之后，贾维斯拎着吸尘器出来收拾地上的碎头发，托尼拎着剪刀站在边上看着，在贾维斯不得不请他让一下的时候，他一把抓住贾维斯的手用力摇晃：“老贾，你会谈恋爱吗？”

“瞧您这问题问的。”贾维斯关掉吸尘器的开关，“我有个同行老潘，前阵子也被问了同样的问题。”

“现在呢？”

“现在问他这个问题的人孩子都有六个了。”

“进展这么快？难道是六胞胎？”

“不是，人他还没追到，四个是收养的，一个是前妻的，还有一个是准儿媳。”

“那你和我说这个是什么意思？”

“意思就是我们业务范围里不包含这项，幸福的生活还是要靠自己的双手创造。”

托尼长叹一声：“既然指望不上你，能不能帮我想想有谁能指望得上？”

首先被从“可能指望得上”名单中被划去的是罗迪，托尼深知发小是个什么玩意儿，无论你是要去打架斗殴还是上厕所没带纸都可以放心大胆地打电话给他，但你要是跟他说，哥们儿，我坠入爱河了，你能不能来帮帮忙，他肯定会把绝大部分的精力都放在嘲笑你而不是帮忙上面。

“事实上，先生，我觉得适当的嘲笑能让恋爱中的头脑保持清醒，这对当下的局面很有帮助。”贾维斯一边吸尘一边发表意见。

“怎么，有你在这儿站着我还担心没人给予我适当的嘲笑？”托尼抬眼看着他。

“您说的很对。”

【25】

经过一番深入思考，托尼虽然没想出来这会儿谁指望得上，但他已经深刻认识到了自己的交友圈其实很窄这个事实。

人，尤其是托尼这种聪明人，特别容易在看似走投无路的时候大彻大悟，他关上手机通讯录，很严肃地用手指敲着桌面——他和员工开会的时候都没这么严肃过。

“仔细想想，我和史蒂夫又不是什么陌生人，恰恰相反，我觉得我们这会儿已经是挺熟的同事了，我爸和他还是熟人，我和他还一起去洗过澡，你说这是什么交情，这是马上就可以往下一步发展的交情。”

“这也很对，但您准备怎么往下一步发展？”

贾维斯曾经有幸亲耳聆听了托尼大半夜的在客厅里转悠着给他当时在疯狂追求的一位星座狂热爱好者打电话，台词大意是：“亲爱的，你知道我们之间最大的阻碍是什么吗？不，是命运，因为最艰难的事情是在茫茫人海之中和彼此相遇，既然我们已经走过了最坎坷的那段路，那么我们为什么不能携手迈向光明的未来呢……对，遇见你的那天正是双子座的幸运日，我永远都记得……”

当时这段话确实起作用了，贾维斯站得老远也能听见话筒里传来对方的嚎啕大哭声，虽然他觉得这个剧情要是拍成电视剧肯定会被截取下来发到各大社交网络上示众，就算加上托尼后来因为“你是双子座我是处女座我们在一起是不会长久的”而被甩了这段也无法挽回口碑，但生活归生活，电视剧归电视剧，无论黑猫白猫，能抓到老鼠的才是好猫。

不过贾维斯不觉得这一套能对史蒂夫管用——他老人家什么大风大浪没见过？

“很简单，从我们已经很熟了这个角度来想，我现在需要的其实不是僚机也不是什么乱七八糟的助攻，而是一个具有可行性的计划——能够帮我稳步追到队长的那种。而且你也发现了，队长什么大风大浪没见过？我自己单打独斗是没有希望的，必须咨询一下真正的战略大师。”

说完，托尼拿起手机，拨通了队长的电话。

【26】

“喂，史蒂夫啊，对，是我。什么？声音太小？别急，你仔细听我说哈，你看看你手机侧面，靠上的地方有两个按钮……对对对，按上面那个，多按几下，现在是不是好了？”

“嗯行那我往下说了，哦，我是要约你下次一块儿去洗澡来着，这次我请客，是，老薅索尔的羊毛也怪不好意思的……哎你别和我客气啊，你这还是第一次薅我羊毛，多薅点没什么。”

“还有事儿还有事儿！你别急着挂，对，待会儿要挂的话是按那个红色的。我就是想咨询你一下，有什么战术是普适性特别强的，适合用来和难缠的对手周旋，然后稳步迈向胜利？”

“哦哦哦好，我记得了，真谢谢你——下次去仙宫洗澡记得叫我！”

【27】

托尼挂了电话之后神色有些古怪。

“队长说什么了？”贾维斯问他。

“他说让我下次别打电话，太落伍了，有事儿直接发微信，他看到了就回。”

怪不得他看上去像被人从后面闷了一棍子似的。

“我是说，队长说的战术是什么？”

“他说他送我十六个字：敌进我退，敌驻我扰，敌疲我打，敌退我追。”托尼得意地晃晃手机，“我这招应该叫什么？釜底抽薪？借花献佛？扮猪吃虎？算了，老贾，赶紧想个对得起你工资的词出来。”

贾维斯觉得这句话太对得起他的工资了：“您这是师夷长技以制夷。”

【28】

很快，托尼就把计划落实到位，他认为目前最重要的是让史蒂夫明白他到底在干什么，却又不能把话说得太直白。但考虑到史蒂夫和他之间的代沟之深，这话也不能太含蓄了。

思来想去，托尼决定暂且借用前人的智慧——这应该真算得上借花献佛了——按照史蒂夫上次的嘱咐，他没打电话，而是给史蒂夫发了一条：“我想和你一起起床。”

过了一会儿，史蒂夫回复他：“好啊，明天早上四点半人民广场见？”

后面还跟了个微笑的表情。

托尼一时郁结，不知道是该先对这句话做出反应，还是先告诉史蒂夫微笑表情已经有了别的含义，不能这么用。

最后托尼还是以“忽然想起来明天早上有事”为由拒绝了这个明明是他主动发起的邀约，还安慰自己史蒂夫的战略已经派上用场了，这就叫“敌进我退”。

贾维斯在被要求之后看了看屏幕上这段简短的对话，颇为遗憾地说：“您不必拒绝的，四点半您还没睡呢。”


End file.
